bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Wiki:Rules and Policies
The following is a list of Bully Wiki Rules and Policies. Every user at Bully Wiki are expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. Bully Wiki Rules *Because Bully Wiki is a small, low activity wiki, incidents and situations will generally be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *Please be familiar with Bully Wiki's Manual of Style before editing. *'Civility' - be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc... *Images uploaded to Bully Wiki must follow the Image Policy. *'Vandalism is not tolerated.' *'Competence is required' to edit Bully Wiki. Editors who can't understand the rules or whose grasp of the written English language is insufficient enough to require heavy copyediting will be blocked from editing to prevent them from causing unnecessary work for other editors. * Usernames must meet our Username Policy or be blocked from editing. *Be aware that no one Owns any part of any article. Once something is posted on Bully Wiki, it is considered to be in the public domain. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Before adding Trivia, make sure that it isn't overly obvious and that it doesn't fit neatly anywhere else in the article. *Dispute Resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. **Edit Wars will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. *Bully Wiki is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor; for example, dog poo should be referred to with the proper term 'dog feces' rather than 'dog shit'. However, profanity within the game, such as one character referring to another as a bitch, should be reproduced verbatim. *'Sockpuppetry' (operating multiple accounts) and Meatpuppetry (using other users soley to advance your view in a dispute) is strictly prohibited and will get you banned. *There is no formal Article for Deletion process on Bully Wikia. If you think something needs to be deleted, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *There is no formal Request for Adminship process on Bully Wikia. Because this is a small community, adminshipship will be be offered to deserving editors by the bureaucrats. If you want to request admin rights, ask either of the bureaucrats. **If you want Rollback Rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why you want them. Rollback rights, like adminship, may be offered to deserving editors. **Your request for promotion will be rejected immediately if you have been blocked from Bully Wiki in the past. Poor conduct on other wikis may also be used against you, depending on the details of the conduct. *'Spam' is not permitted and will be deleted/reverted on sight. *No one operating this wiki has either Checkuser or Oversight rights. If you need oversight or a checkuser, please go to Wikia Central and follow the instructions there, or use to request help from Wikia's Staff. Bully Wikia specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on Bully Wikia. This wiki is specifically about the videogame Bully, and anything related to it (voice actors of characters, deleted characters) is considered notable. *Bully Wiki follows the principle of Inclusionism, and rejects the principles of Deletionism in regards to all things related to Bully. *'Speculation' and Original Research are tolerated within reason, as much of the information available is deduced from the dialogue of the characters within the game. However, original research and speculation should be identified as such rather than stated as a fact. *Please follow the Fair Use Policy on text.' * Only administrators and bureaucrats may change 'Page Quotes. This is due to repeated edit-wars over the quotes. * No New Categories - as a countermeasure to category-cruft, non-bureaucrats are forbidden from creating new categories. Bully General Chat Rules The following rules are for the Bully General Chat forum. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Obey the Civility Guidelines at all times. *Do NOT spam or advertise other websites unless they are other Wikia websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. *Start topics that do not directly relate to bully with OT:(subject), for example, OT:Football for Football topic. *Always sign your comments using four tildes: ~~~~ Category:Bully Wiki Category:Bully Wiki Policy